The Best I Could Give
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Stephanie receives a surprising gift that changes her.
1. Chapter 1

All JE characters belong to her. What is mine iis mine. What is hers is hers, but I'll gladly take Ranger off her hands.

This is just something different than the happy of 'A Christmas Wish', 'A Dream Come True', or all my other HEA Stephanie Plum stories. I'm working on 'A Dream Come True' but this was rambling around in my brain. Thanks for all the support I've received for each and every review. OK, there were a few that ruffled my feathers, but thanks for all of them. Lee Anne

_**The Best I Could Give**_

"Cupcake, I really like this. It's the best," Joe told Stephanie opening the box she slid across the booth ar Pino's. "I'll be able to wear this when I have to wear a shirt and tie to the station. Thanks," he gave her a quick kiss setting the round gold and onyx tie pin aside and went back to his birthday pizza and beer. He never noticed the date Stephanie had engraved on the back for his birthday, March 1, 2009.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**More than 1 year later near Vinnie's:**_

I've seen her kissing that all in black man in the alley. The way his hands gently twirls her curls, it would be so nice to have someone touch me even in a small way as he touches her, but who wants to touch someone like me specially now.

Her heart is so good. Others have passed me by as I walk the streets without a word. If she sees me, I get a smile and a "Hello". It was cold one day and she gave me the scarf from around her neck. I still have it with the few things I have that are mine. Another time she handed me a white bag coming out of the pastry shop. I would look in the window sometimes just imagining what the cookies, cakes, and donuts tasted like, but I always fell short until the day she gave me that white bag. Inside were three fresh glazed donuts, still slightly warm. I can't even remember the last time I had something so sweet, an actual treat. That was a really, really good day. Most days I was lucky to have one hot meal, but to have something special like that I forgot what it was like. That was a life time ago when I had a home, when I had a family, when I had friends, when I had a life, but what I have in waning.

I've seen her help more people she takes to court buying lunch or ice cream or listening to their problems and trying to help making it better even in a little way. Look how she has helped that woman Lula. I don't know how much time I have left, the doctors don't tell me, but I know this is the right choice. You were my gift and now I'm giving you the best gift I could ever give you. I've been waiting for the right time and I'm ready to let you go.

Her car is unlocked as it usually is. It's a beautiful day and the sun feels so wonderful on my weakened body. You'll be safe here and I know she will take care of you. Good-bye and I love you. I want to give you the best I can and I know I am. I hope you'll forgive me one day.

I shut the door and walked slowly down the sidewalk not looking back, to be seen but not noticed as I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought this was interesting. According to Babynames-com, Cayden/Caden/Kayden/Kaden was the fourth popular baby name in 2009 and never was ranked before.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**The Best I Could Give**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"I'll talk to you when I get back," Stephanie told Connie and Lula in the bonds office closing the door behind her. She turned in her slips and was off to the bank. It was the first nice weather since the snowy cold from the winter and spring had been rainy, so Stephanie planned on going to Point Pleasant for a long weekend. All her bills were paid; she brought in all her skips with only one giving her trouble and ending up with ripped jeans and mud. Rex was staying with her parents. She had called it quits quietly before Christmas after seeing Joe with Terri Gilman looking very cozy in a restaurant on the edge of Trenton. Grandma Mazur wanted to try it out, but Stephanie could never get definite confirmation from her that it was a set up. It took twelve hang-ups on the cop, but eventually he got the picture and stopped calling. Ranger had been in and out of Trenton the last few months. He had been 'in the wind', but lately it was traveling to the other Rangeman offices for problems or doing his reviews of the operations. When he was in town, Stephanie knew it and her lips felt it. Without making it official, Stephanie was mostly working at Rangeman because her benefits were active, but she still went after some of her regular skips for extra money and to help the guys. Tank, Bobby, and Lester have been working on improving her take-down techniques which is why her jean supply hasn't needed to be replenished lately. Some of the guys had a problem getting Mooner out of the house knowing they would need to sit there through a 'Star Trek' marathon or 'Scooby Do' cartoons. Stephanie spoke his language so he was never a hassle for her, and she helped Lula if she needed it. Hence, the need for a little R&R in Point Pleasant, just herself.

"Point Pleasant I hear you calling me," Stephanie told herself starting up her Rangeman SUV. None of her cars have blown up in a while, but she insisted if Ranger was giving her a Rangeman SUV it had to be an older one that was about to be replaced just in case. Since she was taking a few days off, Tank had the Rangeman mechanic go over the older SUV to be assured it was running smoothly for her trip.

She was listening to Bon Jovi's new CD when the song 'If I Was Your Mother' began playing. "I'll have your baby, Jon, anytime, " she laughed out loud. Hearing a noise, Stephanie turned down the radio. She listened closely but didn't hear it again until she was reaching to turn the volume back up. There was a sound.

"Eh."

It was low. She checked the mirror, she didn't hit a pothole nor was there anything in the road she ran over.

"Eh."

Glancing over at the passenger seat, her purse was there. She turned the volume all the way down, thinking maybe it was the CD.

"Eh."

Stopping at the 'STOP' sign, Stephanie glanced over her shoulder because the noise seemed to be behind her. There was nothing on the backseat. No bird flew in the window.

"Eh."

Something caught her eye. It was light blue on the floor. Pushing herself back as much as the seatbelt would allow her eyes went down seeing a handle. "AUGH!"

"Ah! Ah!"

Pulling over to the curb by of all things, a playground, Stephanie slammed the Explorer into park and jumped out coming to the passenger side door. Yanking it open she saw it was a baby carrier with a crying baby.

"Augh! Jon, I didn't mean it!"

She bent down touching the squirming baby. "Sssshhh! I don't do babies! Where did you come from?" At her touch the baby quieted down. She saw there was a piece of paper beside him. Unfolding it she began to read the words.

_**"Thank you for always being so kind to me. This is Austyn Robert. I'm sick and I can't take care of him anymore. There have been people who want to take him and raise him, but they never seem as kind as you. Please take him and love him like I would have. He's three months old. I wish my life could have been better, but this is the best I can give my son. I know you will raise him right and teach him to be kind like you were to me. I love him, Krys."**_

'I don't do babies! Sometimes I forget to feed Rex!" Stephanie didn't intend to say so loud "I'm going to Point Pleasant!" She jumped up and down. "NO! Where's your mother?" Her breathing heightened with her fear and confusion. She closed her eyes fighting the wave of hysteria hoping when she opened them it was all her imagination.

A voiced asked, "Are you all right?"

Stephanie turned around. A mother with a stroller of twin girls was standing at the edge of a playground.

She blurted out the first thing coming to her mind, "Austyn woke up," seeing the bundle of blue still there. Her cell phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"Bomber," it was Tank recognizing his voice, "is everything OK? You stopped rather suddenly at a playground. Is that a baby crying?"

"I dropped something, Tank, and pulled over to pick it up. The playground has lots of kids today," she told him rubbing the baby's belly so he quieted down. When she went a little out of control the baby started to cry again. "Sssshhh."

"What, Bomber?"

"Nothing, Tank. I'll be at Rangeman soon."

Carefully, Stephanie opened a brown shopping bag that was beside the baby in a blue one piece outfit. There were some diapers, bottles in a bag of ice, a few baby clothes, a small teddy bear with a little blue shirt that said 'WELCOME', and a rattle.

He, Austyn, looked at Stephanie with big round eyes, tears in the corners as she was trying to sooth him.

"OK, we'll figure this out and find your Mom. Kay?" she said hopefully shutting the door and running to the driver's seat.

Having parked in her usual spot in the Rangeman garage, she looked down at the baby in her SUV and he looked back at her with a crinkled in his small forehead. Stephanie wasn't actually sure what he wanted but was pretty sure he was going to cry. Without thinking, she unbuckled him and picked him up. "We'll fix this," she said quietly hooking the paper bag on his carrier heading for the elevator. In the ride up to five, his head laid on her shoulder enjoying her touch. He smelled like baby-baby powder with a hint of yucky diaper.

Stepping off the elevator, Tank was waiting.

"That's a baby!" Bobby enlightened all the men dressed in black in the hallway.

Lester let out an explicit, "It's not mine! I use super strength rubbers just like Superman!"

Everyone stared at him.

"They have an 'S' on them!"

"Too much information, Santos!" Tank boomed taking the baby carrier from Stephanie. "Who's baby?"

"Krys's. His name is Austyn Robert and she left him in my Rangeman SUV," Stephanie explained pointing to the note. "She left a note."

Heads were trying to read the note around, over, and under Tank's massive shoulders. "She left him for you because you were nice to her?" Ranger's best friend asked.

"And she's sick," Bobby added.

The men were sniffing. "Use Ranger's office," Lester pointed down the hall.

Taking over, Tank began questioning, "Maybe she is a former skip of yours, Bombshell? Is the name familiar?"

"Not spelled like that," Stephanie told him grabbing a diaper and a bottle heading to Ranger's office.

"Santos, run a search on every skip Stephanie's been involved with either through Vinnie's or here."

"On it, Tank," Lester turned toward the direction of the employee cubicles.

"Bobby, the note says he's three months. Is he the right size to be that old?" Tank wanted his medic's opinion.

The medic shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I take care of gunshots and sew people up. I don't know anything about babies."

"None of us do. We're Army men," Tank said squaring his shoulders. "After Stephanie takes care of him, do a quick check on him. Hal, check the recent birth announcements in Trenton going back three months for any 'Chris's or 'Christines' with a 'K'. We'll start there and I don't think I'll mention this to Ranger just yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a link to a picture of Austyn is on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Best I Could Give**_

_Chapter 3_

Austyn went right to sleep after Stephanie changed him and had most of a bottle of formula. Ella was visiting a sister so she couldn't rely on her for some baby help and a building of ex-Military men was no help. So far the searches hadn't returned any clue to who 'Krys' may be and Stephanie was racking her brain trying to remember any woman who stuck out. The baby could have been born anywhere and not necessarily near or in Trenton. But if the mysterious 'Krys' thought Stephanie was kind, then she had to have observed her over time. Her weekend in Point Pleasant wasn't going to happen. Until a search brought up a lead to Austyn's mother or hopefully she had a change of heart and would contact Stephanie somehow, the 'Burg' girl had a baby.

Placing a call to Mary Lou, she and the baby were off to see her best friend for some baby tips and advice. She considered her sister, but didn't want her parents to know or it be around the 'Burg' grapevine that Stephanie had a baby.

Quickly running in the Stankovics sidewalk, her friend held open her door with a shocked expression on her face.

"It's a baby!"

"I know, Mare! Stinky diaper and all," Stephanie said handing her best friend a copy of the note that was with Austyn.

"This 'Krys' left you her baby because you were kind to her?" Mary Lou was dumbfounded and believed only something like this would happen to her best friend.

"And she's sick she says. Rangeman is running searching for some leads. I don't know any Chris with a 'K'. Should I call the cops? Help me here, Mare!" Stephanie pleaded.

"Maybe if she gets better, she'll want Austyn back. If you call the cops, they'll call 'Children's Services' which will take him. If they find Krys, they may not give him back to her saying she abandoned him. He'll probably go into foster care I would imagine," Mary Lou rattled.

Stephanie felt deflated. She didn't want him to end up with someone who Krys wouldn't like and never get back.

"Steph, what are you going to do if this Krys is really sick and never gets better?" Her friend questioned and said out loud, "Or worse?"

"I don't know anything about babies or if I ever wanted any," Stephanie sadly admitted what Mary Lou knew. "Maybe, I should call the police. Just because I was kind to his mother, doesn't make me mother material."

Austyn began to wake up. "Oh, look at those beautiful eyes. If I didn't have three boys that kept me hopping, I'd keep him until you found his mother. I love the smell of a fresh baby after a bath and one cuddling in my arms. Mine are too big for that."

"I don't know what I should do?" Stephanie wailed, but she couldn't resist wiggling the baby toes in front of her.

"How's this, Steph?" Mary Lou was thinking. "If you decide to keep Austyn and find his mother, I can have Lenny drop off my portable crib I have stored in the attic, a baby car seat, and some of baby clothes I kept for you so you're not spending money on him. You'll need to get formula and diapers."

"Thanks Mar. I'll think about it."

"Steph," Mary Lou stopped her as she collected up the baby saying quietly, "I don't want you to get hurt by getting attached to him and maybe have to give him back. Look how you feel about Rex."

"I need to find Krys and learn about her situation. If she is really sick and can't take care of him, I'll have to convince I'm not the one for the job."

"So?"

"I guess I'll need to borrow the baby stuff."

She left Mary Lou very uncertain. Before she went into the grocery store to purchase diapers and formula, she called Tank.

"Yo."

"Tank, any luck on Krys?"

"Nothing, Bombshell."

"Call me if you do."

She was about to get out of her SUV when she dialed Eddie. She had to know what would happen to Austyn if you gave him to the police.

"Hey, Eddie."

"Hey, Steph, do you need something?"

"Yeah, my friend, Lula, is taking a creative writing class and was throwing some ideas at me, but I wanted to give her the right info so it was realistic. If a baby is lost, what procedures to the police do?"

"We'd check if any missing children were reported for the area. We canvas the area where the child was found. If a parent wasn't immediately located maybe have the TV stations post a picture hoping someone could ID the child. The Child Services would take temporary custody of the child until a suitable parent or relative could be verified."

"If no one could be found, would they place the child in foster care, Eddie, or if the parent was found to be unsuitable?" Stephanie asked hoping she didn't seem too concerned just getting factual information.

"Well, yeah, Steph. The child would become a ward of the state if the parent was not suitable and his or her rights were terminated, then the child could be adopted. Depending on any issues in the case, the child could be in foster care for a while before a permanent home may be found. Is that what you told her?"

"Pretty much, Eddie. Thanks."

"Ok, Steph."

She looked at the peaceful sleeping baby in her backseat. Everyone always heard horror stories about children shipped from foster home to foster home just looking to be loved. There are very good and caring families in the world providing homes for children like Austyn, but she needed to search for his mother and give her the opportunity to do what she thought was best for her child.

Placing his carrier in the grocery cart and sunglasses on her face hoping no one would recognize her, she spent some of her Point Pleasant 'fun' money on formula, diapers, and a couple of noisy baby toys.

Rounding a corner almost at her apartment, she read a church's marquee outside with the theme for the next sermon 'Small Gifts of God's'.

"Jon, are you trying to tell me something?" she cried out because that 'Bon Jovi' mother song came on the radio.

She just got Austyn in his carrier, his bag with his few things, and the grocery bag in her apartment when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Stephanie, this is your mother. Mrs. Lieber, Carol's mother, just called to tell me she thought she saw you pushing a grocery cart with a baby!"

Stephanie made a face at the phone and looked down at the big dark eyes looking at her, "Mom, now would I really have a baby? She must have been mistaken."

"That's what I said because you're not married and can barely take care of yourself. Are you coming to dinner on Thursday? I'm making lasagna."

'I'll let you know, Mom."

Ellen Plum said before she hung up, "Mrs. Lieber must need new eyeglasses because you wouldn't know how to take care of a baby."

"You're right, Mom. I'll let you know about dinner. Bye," she told her mother sitting on the floor rocking Austyn in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Best I Could Give**_

_Chapter 4_

Stephanie thought her apartment looked like baby central. Mary Lou's portable crib was in the corner near her bed having moved the upholstered chair to in front of the window. There were two boxes of boy clothes, a wind-up swing, and by the sofa Mary Lou had Austyn on an activity mat decorated like a circus with colorful clowns and animals.

"Was Austyn born at St. Francis?" she asked pointing to the small teddy bear with the 'Welcome' blue shirt on the sofa. "I got one when Abby was born, but hers had a pink shirt to match the blanket."

"There was a blue blanket in the bag with his few things," Stephanie said holding up the blanket and reaching for her cell phone.

"Yo."

"Tank, Austyn has a teddy bear with a blue shirt and blanket. Mary Lou just told me that was from St. Francis."

"OK, I'll have Lester and Bobby run a search just of newborns in the last 3 to 4 months at the hospital, maybe we'll find something. Thanks, Bombshell."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tank."

"This is the last," Lenny carried a plastic baby bathtub, diaper bag, and a small plastic bin marked 'Bedding'.

Stephanie just looked at her best friend with fish lips.

"Trust me, the bedding will get wet and you'll be glad to have extras."

"OK, I'll take your word."

Mary Lou asked as she picked up the baby boy, "Did you buy a few extra bottles, baby bath, diaper rash cream, and the fever reducer drops?"

"I got everything on the list you gave me," the would-be mother told her best friend.

Mary Lou handed Stephanie a wide eyed Austyn, "He's so adorable." She gave her husband dreamy eyes.

"We have a handful with three, Mary Lou, and no more room!" Lenny said crossing his legs.

"Call me. The baby book I brought is a good reference. Call me anytime, and, Steph, you'll be fine. Krys is right about you being a caring person and I've know that all our lives."

Stephanie hugged Mary Lou and Lenny before they went out her door. "Thanks for all your help."

"Well, this place is a mess," Stephanie began talking to the baby in her arms. As it was turning into evening, she was getting a little nervous realizing it was just her, a baby, and Rex. "You didn't meet Rex." She walked them over to the counter, Rex's nose and whiskers were peeking out of his soup can. "This is Austyn, Rex. He'll be staying with us maybe for a few days until I find his Mommy. I'm Rex's Mommy," she told Austyn. "The Merry Men and I will find your Mommy, OK?"

Carefully bathing him like she had done the few times with her nieces, she put him in a blue striped onesie Mary Lou left, and gave Austyn a bottle of formula while they watched a little of 'Ghostbusters'. The baby fell asleep and she put him in the crib covering him with a white receiving blanket. She turned on the baby monitor and took the other into the living room where she stacked and organized all the baby stuff thinking there was too much for only having him a few days until she located 'Krys'.

Checking on a sleeping Austyn before a shower, Stephanie stood beside the crib watching his small chest go up and down for a moment, then went running when she heard the 'Batman' theme. Ranger called her at night from this out-of-town office.

"Hello."

"Babe."

"How's things in Miami, Ranger?"

"Long and tiring. This used to be my favorite office between Boston, Atlanta, and here, but I can't wait to get back to Trenton. My men seem whiny to me. It's too hot. It's so busy. I need this."

Stephanie was giggling, she never heard Ranger speak with a churlish pitch in his voice.

The brisk Ranger was back, "I should send them somewhere and give them something to complain about!" He was chuckling she could hear.

"Anything interesting today, Babe? Wait, are you in Point Pleasant?"

"No!" She had forgotten all about her getaway with everything else in the day. "Mary Lou needed my help with something and maybe Lenny will take a weekend off later in the summer when it's slow so we girls can go together."

"You were looking forward it, Babe."

"I was, Ranger, but once it got here, going alone didn't have as much of an appeal."

"When I get done here, Babe, I'll take you."

She liked that idea better. Maybe by the time the man in black returned, Austyn would be back with his mother. She thought about telling Ranger about the baby left in her backseat, but he couldn't do anymore than she and the Merry Men were doing. He didn't do babies, so she would tell him about her guest of a few days when he returned.

"Hold you to it, Batman."

"Babe. I'm going out with a couple of these cry babies down here. They'll probably order Shirley Temples!"

"You don't have to worry about a designated driver then."

"Thanks. Night, Babe.'

"Night, Ranger. Have a good evening with the girls!"

"Babe."

Stephanie couldn't sleep. She was trying to imagine an image of 'Krys' in her mind but it was blank. She thought of things she might have done to help a skip or someone she might have encountered on a regular basis because 'Krys' knew which was her vehicle while she was at Vinnie's, so she felt positive she and Austyn's mother made contact near the bond office. She would have remembered a baby like Austyn. His big dark eyes, chubby cheeks, and the light reddish brown hair you wanted to touch because it was so soft made him a beautiful baby. Without realizing it, her fingers were smoothing his soft baby hair as he slept so peaceful not knowing one mother was missing him not far away, but knew she had the right person to take her place when her body could go no more. She gave her son the best person she could give. And, the woman gazing at him sleeping hoped she could fill the spot of his mother giving him the best she could give even if it was only for a short time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Best I Could Give**_

_Chapter 5_

Surprised didn't even cover the looks on Connie and Lula's faces when Stephanie walked into the bonds office with a baby in a carrier.

"White Girl, that's a baby!" Lula let out.

But before long, Austyn had all three women making faces and cooing over him. They had to promise not to say anything outside of this office about his existence and Lula threatened Vinnie with a body slam if he was listening and he quickly left saying he needed to place a bet. Stephanie was still hedging her mother's calls when someone called saying they spotted her around town with a baby. She told her mother there must be someone in Trenton who looks a lot like her who was married with a baby. Ellen Plum was miffed that her daughter missed lasagna; Stephanie knew she would get over it by the end of the decade.

The last two nights, Austyn only woke up once during the night. She changed him and the damp crib sheet sitting in her bedroom chair rocking him not aware she was doing it as he drank some formula closing his big eyes.

The searches had turned up no hits or a name even close to 'Chris' with a 'K". Tank told her with all the government regulations regarding patient privacy, not as much information was readily available in databases, and only what had consent could be published in the birth announcements, but Hector was working to get around the hospital firewalls.

Ella stocked a couple cans of formula, bottles, and 'Pampers' in a cupboard after her initial meeting with Austyn. Stephanie had a constant line of Rangemen coming by her desk to tickle or check on Austyn. If he was sleeping in his carrier on the small table someone placed by her desk, they would watch him sleep.

Ranger was hoping to finish up in Miami in the next few days unless his 'wimpy' employees had another client problem to hold him there he told Stephanie in their nightly telephone call. She felt like a teenager talking to her boyfriend at times. Could she quantify her and Ranger was boyfriend and girlfriend? Since the 'Morelli' show was permanently cancelled, Ranger had been more attentive when he was in town. They even had gone out to dinner and the movies a few times, so she did categorize them as dates. He even came willingly to dinner at her parents, talked hockey with Frank, told Edna Mazur he was impressed with her new stun gun and would let her know about watching porn with her, and Ellen was pleasant because he brought wine. When Ranger came back from 'in the wind', he came to her apartment first before Rangeman and fell asleep spooning Stephanie. They were getting closer little by little. She nicknamed it their 'un-relationship', because she didn't think Ranger would admit that it was one.

"Oh, he's one cute little white baby," Lula said holding Austyn up when Stephanie and her 'baby' stopped in on the third morning together. "Maybe, me and that Tankie of mine should think about makin' a Rangeman baby. I could be a Mommy. If My White Girl could, so can I."

"What is Ranger going to say about your baby?" Connie asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Stephanie honestly didn't know, "Ranger told me he doesn't do babies or relationships, so Austyn and I could end up somewhere we don't know. I just wish." Stephanie stopped in mid sentence noticing a thin woman watching them through the glass and she turned away.

"Watch him!" Stephanie jumped up and ran out the door. There were a few people on the sidewalk but she noticed the woman walking slowly and despite the warm temperature, she had on a pale orange sweatshirt and grey pants like someone who was chilled because she was sick. She noticed a thin reddish brown ponytail under a baseball cap.

"Krys!"

She didn't acknowledge Stephanie.

"Krys, I need to talk with you about Austyn."

She did stop when the baby was mentioned then turned around slowly.

Stephanie hoped her shock did not register on her face. The woman on the sidewalk was pale, her dark eyes were sunken in slightly, and her neck was extremely thin like her hands. She had a baseball cap on her head, a few strands of brittle hair were hanging down and she appeared younger than the 'Burg' girl. Seeing her face, Stephanie remembered seeing a healthier woman looking in the 'Tasty Pastry' window she gave a couple of donuts to months ago, but because of the cold weather clothing, she didn't realize Austyn's mother was pregnant.

"Is Austyn OK?" she asked with a minor wheeze in her voice Stephanie detected.

All Stephanie could do was nod at the ill woman. "I'm Stephanie and Austyn is a really good baby. Can we talk?" She pointed back to Vinnie's.

"I'm Krystal," she said softly extending a hand to the woman she gave her baby to a few days ago. She walked slowly back to the bonds office with Stephanie.

Tears were falling seeing her son in Lula's lap drinking a bottle.

"Hi, Bubby."

Connie rolled her office chair over so the sick woman had something comfortable to sit on and once she was, her son was placed in her arms. Connie, Lula, and Stephanie sat quietly as she cried holding Austyn.

"I'm sick and I couldn't take care of him anymore. The treatments I don't think are stopping my cancer."

"Do you have any family to help you" Stephanie questioned. "Why did you leave Austyn with me?"

"No," Krystal shook her head. "My parents and older brother were killed in a car accident when I was seven. I didn't have any family who wanted me so I was placed in a foster home. I was in a few. When I graduated from high school, I left. The last family was nice, but when you do not really belong it's hard. I saved money from my summer jobs and working as a waitress."

Lula asked, "What about the baby daddy?"

"I'm not sure exactly. There was a guy Jay who I've never seen again and Tom from a coffee shop. He moved to Florida for his work and wanted me to come when I lost my job, but I didn't hear from him. I sound terrible, but it was only them."

Stephanie's friend huffed, "Well, sometimes a man is only good for one thing. I used to be a 'Ho' so I know. Some of mine were best at sayin' 'Hello' and "Good-bye'."

Both Connie and Stephanie rolled their eyes at that.

The bond's office manager spoke up, "Why Stephanie?"

"Social Services introduced me to two families to take Austyn, but they were so desperate to get him, they didn't listen to me when I talked about him and my hope of his future, they just continued to tell me how he would grow-up to be ignoring me. I wanted Austyn to be with someone kind and Stephanie is the kindest person I know. She always would say 'Hello' even if I wasn't dressed the best, she gave me her scarf on a cold day, and even doughnuts. I've seen how she is with people, she treats them as people. That's how I want Austyn to be."

"She don't even know if she wants kids?" Lula blurted out.

Krystal seemed to get frailer at the words. "Oh, I guess you won't want him!" The mother was quietly sobbing against his hair and went to get up, but she struggled with the baby's weight.

"No! Yes!" Stephanie's hands went around him. "I'm sure we can figure out something until you're better. I have baby stuff at my apartment for him. What about Social Services, don't they want to know where he is?"

"Carol, my case worker wants to know. I said I placed him with a friend until I can make a decision. The Chemo leaves me very fatigued, so she accepted it because I've been so sick. If I'm strong enough I like to take a walk in the sunshine."

"Do you live close by?" Stephanie asked

Krystal pointed down the street. "Around the corner in a group home for women."

"Let me drive you there and how about Austyn and I visit you everyday so that mother-baby bond isn't broken when I go to lunch. When you're better, I'll place him back with his mother."

"I may not get better."

Stephanie knew it deep down seeing her weakened condition, but she could overlook that for the moment. "If you know Austyn is well cared for and my friends, Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou, who lent me all the baby stuff, will be able to watch over your baby with me, then you can concentrate on your health."

Looking at her two friends, they were nodding with tear stained faces like Stephanie's.

Helping Krystal in her SUV and buckling Austyn in the car seat, Stephanie drove around the corner to a white washed building with some of the red bricks showing. White and yellow daisies were planted in pots on the small front porch with a small sign "Women's House. "

"Thank you," Krystal hugged her before she slowly opened the back door and kissed her son. "Bye, Bubby. My brother, Austyn, would tease me with that name. I know I am asking a lot, Stephanie, but you're exactly the one I want to love my baby as I do. You're so kind and the best person I can give Austyn. Don't doubt yourself."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Krystal," Stephanie gently hugged the sick woman back and watched her slowly walk up the three steps waving before she went in the front door.

Driving immediately to Rangeman, Tank informed Stephanie getting off the elevator they hadn't found any on 'Krys. She then related the information she learned. Krys's full name was 'Roberta Krystal Meyers' named after a grandmother and she went by Krystal or 'Krys'. Stephanie began her search and found everything she was told was true. Her family was driving to Wildwood for vacation when a drunk driver going the wrong way struck their car. The only one to survive was Krystal. She was thrown from the fiery collision. None of her extended family offered to give the orphan a home because her parents didn't have much. A grandmother wanted her but she died shortly after her daughter, Kathryn, the girl's mother, was killed, and before Krystal was released from the hospital from her extensive injuries. She became a ward of the State of New Jersey. From age 8 to 18, she was in five different foster homes. It wasn't for bad behavior, but because she was very quiet and introspective, not really participating with the family. She attended some college and worked for a number of years at a small newspaper in Hackensack until it folded. Her unemployment exhausted without finding a permanent job. There wasn't much after that other that she worked at a print shop Stephanie recognized near the courthouse for a short time in Trenton and a listing of her son's birth as February 2, 2010 making Austyn just over three months. There were some similarities in their lives. Her father worked as a letter carrier in Camden. Her mother stayed at home and her brother was two years older than she was like Valerie was to Stephanie. What tore at Stephanie, Krystal was almost twenty-eight, two years younger than Stephanie and the 'Burg' girl's life was a piece of cake compared to Austyn's mother.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

When Ranger stepped into the dark apartment, he heard Rex running in his wheel. His eyes picked up the outline of something new between the living room and dining table. His hand gave the seat a small push and it swayed back and forth a few times before it stopped. His eyebrow was up in the dark room except for the light coming through the window

He picked up Stephanie's voice, it was low but he knew her well enough to know she way crying. Noticing her laptop on the table, he hit a button for the screen to come on. There was her home screen with Trenton weather, pictures of doughnuts, and the latest local and world news. Curious, he opened the browser window seeing she had been on websites about babies and cancer. He closed it and started down the hallway wondering what had been going on since he was in Miami.

Stopping outside the bedroom door not making a sound, he listened to Stephanie. "I'm sorry, you Sweet Little Boy. Your mother should be here giving you a bottle and tucking you in at night. What if your mommy is wrong and I can't give what you need?"

Ranger stepped into the bedroom watching in her comfy chair moved by the window, a baby was in her arms drinking a bottle. "Babe."


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Best I Could Give**_

_Chapter 6_

Ranger was in his office early after spending the night with Stephanie and a baby. That seemed foreign to him. She always expressed that she wasn't sure of the role of children in her life, especially when it came to Morelli and her mother applying pressure. Last night and this morning when she fed and changed the baby, her body language told him she was comfortable in the role. Lying beside her in bed, Ranger felt the emotions radiating off her and his arms provided his Babe no comfort. She broke down a couple of times as she related what had happened while he was gone and what she had discovered about Austyn's mother.

Would he and Stephanie ever get a break? They were at a place, which Ranger would consider them on the brink of becoming a couple. Now, this was a major step back in his mind and new territory. He knew next to nothing about babies and more importantly how he felt about them. His life didn't give him much time or room to contemplate them. Julie was there, but yet she wasn't. Morelli was an ass where Stephanie was concerned, so Ranger bided his time until it was finally over. This was a baby with big trusting eyes and smelled like baby powder who was dependent on his Babe, how could he compete with that? Bad Ass and Baby Blue didn't mix.

Also, he was angry. There was the issue with the situation being kept from him, while he may not have been able to do anything while in Miami, Ranger should have been informed and he was stewing about it.

He read over a copy of the search Stephanie ran on Krystal Meyers and already had in a telephone call to one of the best oncologists in the country.

"Ranger, you're back," Tank strolled into his office and stopped short of his desk.

Not glossing over anything, Ranger spit out, "Something about 15 pounds happened. Why wasn't I brought up-to-date?"

"What would you have done differently that we weren't doing? Nothing!" Tank challenged back. "You're mad because Stephanie's involved."

"Tank, Stephanie's a magnet for the crazies!"

"This is a baby! He can't crawl or talk! Let me guess, it's a disguise!"

Ranger glared at his best friend.

"You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

Tank laughed leaving the office, "Jealous! Maybe you'll get off the pot now because Stephanie needs you. This isn't going to be easy for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's in the middle of an emotional whirlpool. We've all been affected these last few days." Tank became frustrated with his hard headed friend and threw his arms down at his sides, "Hell, look up a sloth, you're picture is there!"

"Are saying I'm slow?"

"If the sloth fits?" the big guy called over his shoulder going to his office.

Right before the morning update, Stephanie slipped into a chair in the back of the room with Austyn in her arms. Ranger saw it, he couldn't miss it when his men where tickling and wiggling toes. It irritated him those simple actions. Tank even picked him up flying him like an airplane making happy sounds come from the baby. When did he become a baby expert?

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was heading to the elevator, a diaper bag over shoulder and Austyn in the carrier for his car seat in her grasp when he stopped her..

Taking the baby bundle from her, Ranger asked, "Babe, where are you going?"

"I promised Krystal that Austyn and I would visit her everyday, Ranger, so the mother-child bond stays intact."

The words came out without him thinking, "Babe, you can't keep doing this." Stephanie appeared to wilt before his eyes, her growing confidence regarding Austin was deflating.

"I hoped you would support me in this, Ranger. Krystal is sick. She may die and has no one, but I guess I was wrong!" Stephanie grabbed the carrier from Ranger stepping on the elevator as it closed in his face. "I can do it myself."

"That was brilliant!" Tank said from behind Ranger. "I bet a sloth would think first then speak."

Ranger glared but Tank stood there with his arms folded across his massive chest. "Stephanie didn't ask for this, Ranger, but she cares about people, even strangers. Krystal saw that in Bombshell, and, no, she may not be big on children, but she's trying her best. We will support her and if I were you, I'd fix this. She's attached to Austyn. Stephanie may not admit it, but she is. I'm afraid what may happen if Krystal dies."

"What do you mean?"

Tank scowled now, "Stephanie is watching over the baby, but if his mother dies, Social Services is going to come for him I bet. His mother told her caseworker, a friend had him. Stephanie will crumble. I know it and so do you."

Ranger nodded aware his best friend was right. His Babe would be devastated.

"Does Austyn change your feelings for Stephanie?"

"No."

"Then, what is the problem?"

He couldn't meet Tank's eyes, "Stephanie didn't ask for my help."

"I beginning to think a sloth is smarter than you, too! You fed her all that 'no relationship' crap!"

"It was mostly talk."

"Out of your Macho Ass! Go do something about this!" Tank pointed down the hall towards Ranger's office.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie found a parking spot a few spaces down from the 'Women's House'. After releasing the carrier portion of the baby car seat, Stephanie and Austyn made their way up the few steps. A tall woman older than Stephanie opened the door.

"Come in, Stephanie," she greeted.

She would have guessed the woman was around forty. She was tall, thin, and her face was pleasant but she was upset about something.

Krystal was sitting in a comfortable over-stuffed chair and her face immediately lit up seeing her smiling son. "Hi, Bubby. Carol, this is Stephanie Plum. Stephanie, this is my case worker, Carol Harris."

"Hello," she extended her hand after placing the carrier beside the ill woman and placing him in her lap.

"Hello, Stephanie. Krystal told me you are keeping Austyn at the moment for her. I'm not overly excited about this. Social Services had a few prospective families to foster Austyn, but Krystal objected to them. Are you able to support him? Do you have a place to live? A job?"

"I have an apartment, Carol, and I work for Rangeman. I've been taking care of Austyn to the best of my abilities. I don't have any children. I have a hamster and nieces so I'm not totally clueless about children. My best friend, Mary Lou, loaned me a crib, clothes, and car seat for Austyn. I take him to work with me so I'm with him all day and I want to keep the bond between Austyn and Krystal."

The social worker shook her head, "I don't like this, but I can't go against Krystal's wishes. Would I be able to verify your employment at least?"

Not having a problem with that, she dialed her cell phone. "Thomas Sherman or Tank as he is called is the office manager and he can verify everything. Ask him anything."

"Yo," came the deep voice over the speaker.

"Hello, is this Mr. Sherman, the office manager of Rangeman?" Carol asked. "My name is Carol Harris and I'm with Trenton's Social Services."

"Yes, it is. How may I assist you, Ms. Harris?"

"Does Stephanie Plum work for your company?"

"She does. Stephanie is a full-time research analyst with Rangeman."

"And, you are aware she is caring for a child?"

"Yes, Austyn. The office is acquainted with him. He has been with her everyday since Miss Meyers placed him in Stephanie's care."

"Can you verify she does have a place to live?"

"She does. I have been there."

"Thank you, Mr. Sherman."

"My pleasure, Miss Harris," Tank said disconnecting the call.

Krystal's case worker studied Stephanie and the anxious mother holding her son. "Krystal says how kind you are and that is a quality that means quite a bit to her and she believes you will care for Austyn just like she would if she was able. Stephanie, I am impressed you showed up today. You could have disappeared with her baby."

"I promised Krystal Austyn and I would visit her. I gave my word." Stephanie laughed at herself, "And, my picture has been on the front page enough that anyone would know where I was. But, I'm not chasing after skips like I did, so he wouldn't be in danger."

"Carol, I want Stephanie to care for my son. She is my choice," Krystal spoke quietly.

She watched the two woman a moment more, "OK, I'll go along with this for now. If this will give you some comfort, then I'll support it. Will you agree to be Austyn's chosen foster mother?" Carol picked up a binder and placed papers in front of Stephanie to read. "There is also a copy of his pediatrician's record and his medical card in case he becomes sick and he will have immunizations coming up. You will have a child care allowance as a foster parent."

"I don't want that," Stephanie told Ms. Harris signing the papers. "I am paid well. Please, use it for someone else. I'm honored Krystal would place her beautiful son in my care until she is able to herself."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Just like the night before, Ranger let himself quietly into Stephanie's apartment. She avoided him when she returned to Rangeman, but he saw she had been crying. Rex was running and the sound became faint walking into her bedroom. Austyn was sleeping in the crib beside her bed. Ranger watched him in the dim light for a few seconds. His small hand rubbed against his cheek as he stretched. Her curls were all over her pillow as Ranger liked it sleeping with wild abandonment, one leg was out from under the sheet, and he could see she was wearing one of his T-shirts.

Ranger sat down in the chair. He was watching Stephanie sleep and listening to small sucking sounds Austyn's lips made every so often. He wasn't jealous of the baby, but it tugged at his heart that Stephanie didn't ask for his help and he didn't think she would.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Best I Could Give**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Other than attending the morning meeting the last two days, it was all Ranger saw of Stephanie at Rangeman or if he asked about a search, he received a very curt 'yes' or 'no' with no further explanation. When it was time to quit for the day, the baby was gathered up and she was out of Rangeman. In between those times, she visited the baby's mother and his men were cooing over the baby boy while he sulked in his office or thought about it if he had a client meeting. The most he saw of her was his nightly visit watching Stephanie and Austyn sleep.

He walked into Tank's office on the third day of the 'Stephanie impasse' finding his friend peeking into a basket.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssshhhh! Austyn is sleeping."

"Why is he in here?" Ranger whispered.

"My office is quiet."

"So is mine," Ranger picked up the basket in his arms and gently carried it out of the office never waking the baby. The next in command followed with a baby monitor placing on his desk.

"That's so Stephanie can hear him when he wakes up." Tank was chuckling to himself. He guessed the sloth woke up.

Hearing Austyn on the baby monitor, Stephanie headed to Tank's office but as she got near Ranger's door, the baby's whimper was clear. She looked in seeing Ranger had him on his lap. He was trying to figure out what to do. "Don't cry, OK?"

"Did you wake up?" Stephanie picked him up from Ranger and rubbed his reddish hair. She felt his pink cheek and stopped. Her blue eyes widened with concern.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"He feels warm."

Ranger went running out of his office, "Bobby!" "Bobby!"

The company medic came dashing out of the control room followed by just about every other man. "What's wrong?"

"Stephanie says the baby is warm."

Bobby ran past him into Ranger's office.

"Bobby, Austyn is warm. I don't know what to do?" Stephanie cried attempting to control her panic.

"Let's go down to three," Bobby told her not sure what to do for a baby. He stitched up men.

Stephanie, Ranger, Bobby, Tank, and Lester jammed on the elevator.

Finally, his Babe was in his arms. She was worried about Austyn but she didn't pull away.

Her hand was shaking making it difficult to dial Mary Lou.

"Hello," her best friend answered.

"Mare, Austyn has a fever. I don't know what to do?" She was crying more into her cell phone.

"Steph, you're doing so well with Austyn. Where are you?"

"At Rangeman. Bobby is checking him."

"OK," Mary Lou said. "Take a deep breath. Austyn is a very healthy baby. It's probably one or two minor things."

"OK," Stephanie gulped for air.

"Do you have those baby drops with you?"

"In the diaper bag."

Lester sprinted out of Bobby's crowded sick room to five.

"After Bobby takes his temperature."

He showed Stephanie the digital thermometer which read '101.1' administered from his ear.

"101.1," she relayed over the phone as Lester returned with the blue diaper bag and she put her cell phone on speaker.

"Austyn is about the age when he might start teething. Run a finger over his gums for any bumps, especially on the bottom front since those are the first teeth o come in. Do his gums seem red?"

Bobby did as Mary Lou instructed. "I feel bumps." Stephanie ran a manicured nail over the pink gums where he indicated.

"OK, so we know why he has a fever. Some babies like mine will have them when they begin teething. Steph, has Austyn been drooling?"

"I little when he's had his pacifier.

"Bobby, check his ears for any fluid. Because a baby's ear canal is so small, it can build up."

He removed his otoscope from a drawer viewing both ears. "One is a little inflamed and some fluid, Mary Lou."

"OK, he's probably developing an ear infection. Steph, do you know if Austyn is allergic to anything?" Mary Lou, the experienced mother, continued asking questions.

"Carol, Krystal's case worker gave me a copy of his medical records and an insurance card," she replied rustling in the diaper bag handing

the medic the folded papers.

Scanning over them, there was nothing noted from his previous visits.

"No, Mary Lou."

"He's probably going to need an antibiotic, Bobby. Do you have any liquid amoxicillin? That's what my boy's pediatrician prescribed."

"No, we're ex-Army men so we do pills, but I can get it."

"Good. He'll need to take that about 10 days. Bobby, you can figure out the dosage based upon his weight and how long. Steph, give Austyn the baby drops as noted on the bottle. That should bring his fever down pretty quick. If it spikes, you may want to wipe him off with a cool cloth. Do you want me to come over? He may have a fever for a few days, but give him the drops according to the bottle and once the medicine gets in his system, it will fight the infection. I can give you the name of my pediatric clinic."

Ranger spoke up for the first time, "We better have it on hand, Mary Lou. Baby stuff is all new to the lot of us. Thank you for your help."

"He'll probably sleep a lot, Steph. Just make sure he drinks liquids. He may not want his formula, but you can give him small amounts of water in a dropper or a bottle. Check his diapers to make sure they're wet, Austyn needs to stay hydrated because of the fever. He may have some messy diapers because of the medicine, but that's expected. Keep giving him water at least."

"I got it, Mary Lou. I was stopping for more formula and diapers on my way home."

"If you want me to come over to your apartment I will, Steph, and stay for awhile. The first time a baby is sick can be scary for a parent. You're taking excellent care of him."

"Stephanie and Austyn will be here, Mary Lou," Ranger informed her ignoring the death glare Stephanie was giving him. "Give me the name of the pediatrician. Bobby will be here at Rangeman if Stephanie needs him and thank you for your baby help."

"Anytime, Ranger. I know you and your men will be there. Steph, call me if you need anything. The clinic has someone on call after hours."

"Thanks, Mare,' she said hanging up her cell phone. Stephanie turned around facing Ranger with Austyn in her arms. She was angry, but the picture in front of him was so natural. "Ranger, why are you doing this? Austyn and I will be going home!"

He looked at Stephanie, there were emotions running across his usually blank face. The medical room had emptied out with only the core team still remaining. "We were coming together as a couple before I had to go to Miami."

She wasn't sure how to respond because it was an almost declaration of an almost relationship.

"You didn't ask for my help!"

Stephanie huffed at him, "You don't do babies! You told me so!"

"I talk out my ass! I don't know anything really about babies. I know the process to make them and I know they cry. They are smelly at times. It goes in one end and comes out in a diaper. And Tank says I'm slow on the uptake like a sloth."

Stephanie could only stare. What did a sloth have to do with a baby? "Do you know a sloth only comes down out of the trees once a week to go to the bathroom and buries it? Angie did a report on them."

"Smart Ass!"

"See! I've told you so many times you're full of shit!" Tank announced proudly going out of the sick room with Bobby and Lester. He laughed at the evil eyes his friend shot him.

"You're jealous of Austyn?"

Ranger shook his confused head. "I don't think so. It really bothers me you didn't ask me to help you if you needed it. Babe, you've always come to me."

Stephanie stood there watching Ranger. She knew his was sincere because he was actually shuffling his feet waiting for a response from her. She wasn't actually sure what to say again.

"Stay up on 7 with me. Bobby will be only a couple of floors down if Austyn's fever spikes or he seems sicker. If we need to, we'll get him to the ER," Ranger pleaded and threw in that special word. Softly saying, "Please."

Stephanie always melted when Ranger said that one word and this time was no exception. He was a macho Cuban man who has moments of sticking his foot in his mouth, and Stephanie realized the sudden, unaware presence of Austyn in her care had to rattle the unflappable man. She knew it did her, but the routine she developed with the baby had become a comfortable one.

"He needs diapers and formula for my apartment. I was stopping at the supermarket on my way home," she said kissing a sleeping and cooler Austyn on her shoulder. "All the things Mary Lou lent me are at my apartment. His bath tub is there and extra clothes. I just have a few things in there," pointing to the diaper bag, "for him."

"Let him sleep. I can send someone to your apartment for whatever you need. Ella can pick up more if there is not enough here or we'll go out after he wakes up to get his things. Take him up to 7, you and he can rest up there until he wakes up. I'll bring his basket up for you."

She nodded and Ranger leaned in to kiss her.

"Isn't pushing a baby in a grocery cart a little low the Macho scale?" Stephanie inquired before his lips touched hers.

"No,' he said having a change of heart, "I think blue and black are quite fashionable this year. And to prove it, if Austyn is well enough, I'll treat at Pino's."

She looked into his brown eyes crinkled at the corners, "Do sloths eat pizza?"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

True to his word, Ranger walked into Pino's with Stephanie carrying the baby in his carrier. Bobby gave her a bottle of amoxicillin and Austyn had his first small dose. The fever drops worked and he felt normal. He didn't drink much of his formula at once, but did drink a little water for Ranger when he sat with him in his lap in his apartment after Stephanie showed him with a bottle. She was changing into jeans and a T-shirt left on 7 before they went out. Being cautious, she had him wrapped in a light blanket so he wasn't chilled by the air conditioning.

The eyes were on them she knew when they sat at their normal table in the back. Mr. Pino tickled Austyn's chubby cheek and Stephanie conveyed a friend of hers was very sick and she was babying sitting while she recuperated. He told her he hoped the mother would feel better soon and took their pizza order not thinking anything was out of the ordinary. Ranger didn't say a thing when the sad look crossed her beautiful face mentioning Krystal because her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello," she said knowing it was her mother.

"Stephanie, this is your mother. I got telephone calls that you and Ranger are at Pino's with a baby!"

"Well, Mom, I guess I have to tell you. Ranger and I had a secret love child that I've kept hidden in the closet so no one found out!"

Ranger was chuckling at the comment.

Ellen snapped, "That's down right silly! A closet is not the place for a baby. I'm your mother and I would have known if you were pregnant. You didn't get fat!"

"Well, Mom, we know I couldn't take care of a baby. There must be people impersonating Ranger and I who have a baby."

"That must be it!"

Stephanie heard her father in the background, "Ask her if it's a boy."

She glanced over at the baby sucking on a pacifier, "Tell Daddy, I bet they definitely had a boy."

She heard him say "Lucky people."

"Stephanie, are you coming to dinner on Thursday. I'm having ham."

'I'll let you know, Mom. Maybe, I let the baby out of the closet and bring him with me."

"All right, Stephanie, but a closet is not a place for a baby. I'll set an extra place for the baby."

"Bye, Mom."

Stephanie was shaking her head and Ranger saw a little doubt coming out.

He brought her hand to his lips, "Babe, I know why Krystal chose you. You give your everything in your kindness and I agree with her choice. She chose for her son the best foster mother she could give."

Ranger as he promised pushed the grocery cart with Austyn watching him from his carrier while Stephanie picked up additional formula and diapers. Ellen Plum called again saying the imposters were spotted at the supermarket and maybe Ranger should have them apprehended. Stephanie told her mother she would relay that to him.

They made a stop at her apartment for extra clothes, baby tub, extra small blanket, circus activity mat, and the onesies Austyn slept in at night. Ranger thought they looked strange. Once he was bathed, and had his medicine, Stephanie and Ranger took turns checking on him as he slept before they went to sleep if he was feverish. He was little before his bath, but was cool after his fever drops. He carried the ottoman in from the living room so Stephanie could put the 'Moses' basket she had on it and Austyn was beside her. Ranger was the one who retrieved the bottle of formula from the refrigerator when the baby woke up during the night and Stephanie changed him. Both felt him and he felt normal to them. Before, he and his Babe went back to bed; they laid on the bed watching the baby boy sleep.

"Thank you," Stephanie told Ranger.

'For what, Babe?"

"Knowing I needed you. I think I would have been too afraid to be alone tonight if Austyn's fever went up."

"I wouldn't have let you be alone. You're amazing, Babe, and I'll always be there. Let's get some sleep,"

Even after Stephanie drifted off, Ranger was curled around her listening to her breathing and Austyn's. He realized it might be like this for a very long time and it was a good feeling for him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**tissues may be needed, because i did. lee anne**_

_**The Best I Could Give**_

_Chapter 8_

"Come on, Bubby, let's go see your Mommy," Stephanie told Austyn as she carried him up the steps of the 'Women's House'. When she stepped in the door, neither Krystal nor Carol was there. An older American-American woman small in stature was sitting in a chair.

"You're Stephanie?" she asked getting up. "Hi, Precious," she said tickling Austyn's chin

She nodded "Yes."

"Krystal had a spell this morning and was taken to St. Francis."

"Oh no! Is she all right?"

"For now. I'm Casey and told her I would tell you. She looks forward to your visits each day."

"Stephanie," she said exchanging hand shakes. "I'll head over there."

"She's in the oncology wing."

"Thank you," she squeezed Casey's arm and left as she and Austyn came.

Parking in the hospital garage, she went directly to the admission desk and was directed to the Fox Chase Cancer Center. A nurse at the desk directed Stephanie to Krystal's room.

Walking to her room, Stephanie saw Carol Harris was there and a woman in a lab coat who must be a doctor talking with the sick woman.

Krystal must have known they were there because she turned her head and waved her hand for Stephanie to come in.

"I hoped I wouldn't miss you," she said and her voice was raspier than Stephanie heard it before. She was hooked up to oxygen Stephanie could see.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked immediately taking Austyn out of his carrier.

"When I got up the morning I was dizzy and having a little trouble breathing," she said shrugging her thin shoulders. "Dr. Osgood, this is my son, Austyn, and Stephanie, she's caring for him," she took her time introducing them.

"Hello," the doctor shook hands and touched a finger to the baby's cheek.

'Is it all right that we came?" Stephanie questioned noticing the stern, worried face of the case worker. "Casey told me you were here."

"Yes, I wanted to visit. How is his ear infection?"

Stephanie hoisted Austyn up in her arms. "Bobby, the Rangeman Medic, checked and it's almost cleared up and look," she proudly said lowering Austyn's lower lip and there was a little white tip at the top of his lower gum.

"Bubby, Mommy is so proud of you." Krystal was wiggling his little blue sneaker.

He was proud of himself, too, because he gave a cheeky smile.

Dr. Osgood told Krystal she would check on her later and Carol Harris followed her out.

"Enjoy your visit and I'll be back," the case worker told them. "I'll go get a coffee. Do either of you want anything?"

Stephanie and Krystal both shook their heads.

Moving over in the bed, Austyn was lying next to his mother and Stephanie held colorful keys above him to show her his stronger movements with his fingers coming in contact with them.

"Oh, look at that. You're so good with him."

Stephanie knew if Krystal was in the hospital, then her sickness was probably progressing, but she ignored it and kept the conversation light.

"I hope I don't spend my birthday in here," Krystal was talking more to herself than Stephanie. She turned serious, "Stephanie, this will be my last birthday. My cancer is progressing, the chemotherapy hasn't stopped it. It slowed it, but it's not stopped."

"Oh, Krystal, I'm so sorry," Stephanie spoke quietly; tears were sliding down her face. "Are you scared or angry?"

"No," she said with very focused eyes on Stephanie and Austyn. "I made a choice when it was discovered I had cancer. If I terminated my pregnancy, I could have begun my treatments earlier. My cancer may have gone into remission for a while, but it is aggressive. I may have had more time, but no Austyn. It would have killed two people. Because he's here, I existed and so did my family. I'll be with them so, no, I'm not scared. I'm sad I won't be here physically to watch my son grow."

Speaking softly, "You're so brave."

"I placed a big burden on you, Stephanie. It was selfish of me, but I believe with all my heart, you are the best person to take my place as his mother. Do you want to do it?"

"You want me? I'm learning as I go here," Stephanie explained. She realized there was an ache in her chest at the thought of Austyn not being there. It outweighed her fear of lacking baby skills.

Austyn's little fingers were touching the colorful keys and he cooed at his accomplishment. "You're doing wonderfully. Look at him."

"Yes. I've surprised myself."

A very relieved and peaceful expression settled on Krystal's features. "I'll speak with Carol about it."

Stephanie picked up a magazine from the bedside table, "Oh, look at that beach!" On the cover was a beach with warm sand and blue water cresting on it. A few beach umbrellas standing in the sand and people enjoying the sun with beach houses in the background were in the picture.

"My favorite place is Point Pleasant. I love the beach and the boardwalk there," Stephanie began telling Krystal about it.

'I remember being at the beach with my mother, father, and brother one time, but I've never been back. I've never forgotten the amazing sound of the ocean."

Austyn yawned and Stephanie could see Krystal was getting tired.

"We'll see you tomorrow. I'll call Carol to see if you've been released."

"Thank you for coming."

Stephanie held a sleepy Austyn up so his mother could kiss him and a weak arm went around Stephanie to hug her.

Going down the hall to leave, Stephanie met Carol Harris. She was in a chair and she had a feeling the woman was waiting for her.

"How is Krystal doing?" Stephanie had to know posing the question.

The stern expression the woman wore became sad and teary. "Not good. She doesn't have much time left. Maybe a few weeks," Carol spoke quietly in a reserved manner. "Her new scan shows the cancer had spread more in her lungs."

"She's all alone. It's not fair!" Stephanie held back a sob.

The case worker touched Stephanie's arm, "She has a friend in you and Austyn, so she's not alone, but, I do need to worry about Austyn's care for when she is no longer here or able to make a decision. I know Krystal wants her son to remain in your care. I'm not sure how to handle this. I don't want her to die believing he will be raised by the woman she chose and that not happen. You have taken this on, Stephanie, but do you want to be his permanent parent?"

She began crying looking down at the sweet, sleeping baby. "Yes, I love him," she choked. "I don't want you to take him away! I told Krystal I would."

'OK, let me see what I can work out," Carol Harris told the dedicated young woman who she had come to admire, but knew there may not be much time to put the final arrangements in order. She would need to speak with the social services legal adviser to press the matter.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger was waiting for Stephanie to return to Rangeman from visiting Krystal Meyers. He spoke with the oncologist he contacted who made him aware of the sad prognosis. There had been pacing in his office as Ranger internally processed what he had learned and how best to handle the situation where Stephanie was concerned. He had placed a telephone call to the Rangeman lawyer getting his thoughts and legal opinion.

The last few nights, Stephanie stayed on 7 with him. Every time now that Ranger walked into the apartment, he picked up a hint of baby powder. Bobby reported the antibiotic was clearing up the ear infection and Austyn had not have a raised temperature in over a day. He suspected Stephanie would return to her apartment, but he didn't want them to go.

Even as unsure of herself as she was at times with Austyn, her natural instincts kicked in. Ranger would find Stephanie reading a book Mary Lou gave her and the same one he glanced at when she wasn't or she was on the internet. He had learned a few new things about babies.

"Ranger," Tank popped his head in the boss's office, "Stephanie pulled in about five minutes ago. She's crying down in the garage."

"Shit!" Ranger ran for the steps.

Coming into the garage, he saw her body was shaking in her Rangeman SUV from her sobbing. He scrambled the cameras before reaching the black vehicle.

Opening her door, he gathered her in his arms, "Babe." His arms were banded around her trembling body and he let her cry.

"Ranger, Krystal doesn't have much time. She only has Austyn!"

"She has you, Babe," he whispered. Her crying was slowing, but he didn't let Stephanie go.

"I need to tell you something," she said against his shoulder, her face was turned away from Ranger and he could feel her body tensing as she spoke.

Not saying anything, Ranger nodded against her curls.

"She asked me if I would take her place," she told him and paused.

"I said I would." Her crying picked up. 'I don't want them to take him away!"

Ranger moved back slightly so his hands could inch her face to his, "OK, we'll figure it out."

"There's something I want to do if I can arrange it and can I borrow Bobby if he agrees?"

His warm thumbs were brushing her tears away encouraging his distraught woman to continue. "What, Babe?"

"I'd like to take Krystal to Point Pleasant with Austyn if I can find someplace on the beach. Her family was still alive when she was at a beach last. But if she needs medical attention, I won't know what to do," Stephanie spoke shaking her curls in Ranger's hands. "Her birthday is in a few days and she won't ever have another one."

He couldn't imagine the emotional turmoil Stephanie was willing to put herself through so Krystal could spend her last birthday seeing the ocean with her son nor could he hold back his tears. "You amaze me, Stephanie Plum," he spoke quietly cupping her face, "to put yourself through something so emotional for a woman you haven't known very long. Your strength, there are no words to describe it. I couldn't love you any more.

Tell me what you need me to do."

"I need to talk with Bobby first, and if he agrees, then I'll have to find maybe a house to rent quickly for a day or two."

Without another word, Ranger opened the back door and released the carrier from the base seeing Austyn was still sound asleep and his other arm was around Stephanie supporting her.

"He was in the control room last," Ranger said as they got off on 5.

As the three of them walked in, the room was instantly silently and all the Rangeman saw and felt the emotions radiating off Stephanie.

She stopped in front of the company medic, "Bobby, I have something to ask you," barely able to get the words out, but she did it slowly. "You can so 'No' and I'll understand. It's a lot."

"Anything, Steph."

"Krystal doesn't had much time," she said wiping the tears away, "and for her birthday I'd like to take her and Austyn to Point Pleasant. She hasn't seen the ocean since she was a little girl."

"I'll go."

"Thank you," she said hugging him.

Ranger's employees were volunteering to cover for him and Lester offered to go for extra manpower.

"Bobby, why don't you check with a nursing agency in Point Pleasant to hire a personal care nurse to help Krystal with her daily needs," Ranger instructed.

"Why would all of you do this for someone you don't know?" Stephanie asked holding up the waking baby.

"Bombshell," Tank spoke for the men, "we do know Krystal, through you. Austyn is a part of Rangeman and he's touched our lives too."

It was almost too much a room full of concerned and willing-to-help ex-Military men. "Thank you. Come on, Bubby, lets go get dry pants and we need to make telephone calls."

"I'll be up to 7 in a while, Babe," the Man in Black said to Stephanie kissing her before she stepped on the elevator.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"Carol Harris, please," Ranger waited to be connected to Krystal's case worker.

"Ms. Harris," a woman answered.

He was somewhere between corporate businessman and loving man modes as he spoke, "Ms. Harris, this is Carlos Manoso. I own Rangeman Security and Stephanie Plum is my girlfriend."

"She is quite an amazing woman, Mr. Manoso, I just got off the phone with her on the birthday plans for Krystal."

"I've known it since the day I met her and call me Carlos. I'm calling you because I'm troubled what will happen to my Babe after Krystal," Ranger stopped for a moment, he didn't want to say 'die', "passes. Austyn has a place in her heart and I want your opinion of the best way to handle this for Stephanie, Austyn, and Krystal."

Carol Harris outlined the options she saw for the three individuals involved and Ranger listened carefully to the information and formed his plan to remedy it.

"Krystal has no idea who Austyn's father is?"

"No, she never saw or was able to contact either of the men again. One supposedly moved to Florida."

"If you have no objections, Ms. Harris, my personal and corporate attorney will be contacting you. I appreciate your time and I know this is a very difficult time for you also."

"Thank you, Carlos, and I look forward to speaking with your attorney. Good day to you."

"Good-bye."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

When he opened the apartment door on 7, Ranger heard Stephanie talking to Austyn.

"Do you like that one?"

He sat down on the floor beside them, Stephanie had her lap top off to the side, Austyn was in her lap with his bright green pacifier in his mouth and his little legs were kicking. He saw there was a photograph of a beach house in Point Pleasant right on the Atlantic Ocean. There were four bedrooms reading the description, but what made it right was a ramp led from the ground up to the deck for a wheelchair.

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Howard? Hello, my name is Stephanie and I would like to rent your beach house for a few days," she said trying to sound cheery. "Oh, I see."

Ranger saw the disappointment. He took the cell phone. "Mr. Howard, this is Carlos Manoso. I'm Stephanie's boyfriend.'

Her blue eyes widened at Ranger calling himself that, he responded with a sexy arched eyebrow.

"I see. Consider it rented for the next month. I'll pay for it right now and we'll be there tomorrow," Ranger said slipping the magic credit card out of his wallet.

"Ranger," she started to say knowing how expensive the house was for one week.

"No price, Babe. And, we'll have it available to us if you need some down time in your 'Happy Place'. Why don't we skip dinner at your parent's tonight?"

Stephanie shook her wild curls, "No. My mother called saying the 'fake' Stephanie was seen at the hospital with a baby. Austyn getting a little too big for the closet, besides Daddy need to do some boy bonding." She smiled for the first time since returning to Rangeman.

"OK."

He was kneeling in front of Stephanie gazing in her teary blue gems. There was sadness veiled in them, but determination was in them also. But mostly Ranger saw compassion.

"I'll need to buy Austyn a stroller with a covering if we go to the boardwalk to keep the sun off him."

"Whatever you think we need."

"You don't have to do this, Ranger. Come with us. I know it's all emotional stuff," Stephanie said knowing Ranger didn't do that kind of thing.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, Stephanie's were sliding down her expressive face. "You need me."

Nodding because she needed his strength and his love. "I'm here," Ranger whispered as his lips claimed her salty ones.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ranger, all I want is a stroller, a plain, very simple baby stroller. Not a top-of-the-line multi-purpose vehicle with a military seal of approval," Stephanie said with a hand on a hip and a baby in her other looking at the Cuban Man who was testing all the strollers for stability and motional circumference.

He kept going back to the 'Jeep Liberty' one. "Babe, its all terrain!" It was spoken with all the no-nonsense soldier fashion.

"Are we going to Mount Kilimanjaro? It's the beach."

"Been there, but this would work. It's all terrain and a steering wheel." Ranger was beeping the attached colorful steering wheel.

"Can I help you?" A sales clerk came over to them.

Stephanie pointed to Ranger who placed some small packaged items on the floor doing his own test over a bumpy path with a big teddy bear passenger in a diaper. "The baby expert likes the all terrain one," she said with 'Burg' smartness. She knew Ranger was trying to make her laugh and she loved his effort.

"That is one of our most popular models and comes with a free item of baby clothing," Grace said indicating a special rack of clothing, which Ranger went to immediately under the 'SPECIAL' sign.

"Babe, I like this one," a pleased Ranger held up a shorts set with a lion on it.

He came back to them placing a blue baseball cap on Austyn's reddish brown hair. 'We'll take this one," he indicated the Jeep stroller.

"I'll have a boxed one waiting up front for you," Grace told them and waved to a stock person.

At the check-out besides the stroller, shorts set, and baseball cap, they selected a few more summer outfits, extra socks, and Stephanie picked out a couple of long summer dresses for Krystal, a soft shawl, and a pair of slip on sandals not knowing what she had. Carol had provided sizes for her shrinking frame when Stephanie asked. Ranger picked a long blue strapless dress for his Babe.

Leaving Burlington Coat Factory-Baby Depot, they pulled in front of her parents' house ten minutes before dinner. When Ranger came around the black SUV with the baby carrier, Stephanie could see that even by the street her mother's eyes were bugging out.

Grandma Mazur was grinning ear to ear and poking above her mother's head was her father.

"Stephanie, that's a baby!" Ellen Plum paled as she said it.

She replied, "I know, Mom. I let Austyn out of the closet."

"That's a boy!" Frank's tone was bordering on giddy.

Ranger placed the carrier down on the entry table and Stephanie released the straps picking up the baby. "This is Austyn."

"I knew it!" Grandma elbowed Ranger. "You work fast with that package!"

"Stephanie, there are no imposters are there?" her stunned mother asked.

"No, and if I told you about him, you wouldn't have believed me anyway, Mom." Stephanie's blue eyes looked straight into her mother's and dropped to the baby with his head on her shoulder.

"That's a boy," Frank said again taking Austyn from his daughter disappearing in the living room.

Being chided, an embarrassed Ellen turned toward the kitchen. "I'll get dinner."

Frank kept possession of the baby in his arms sitting down at the table. Austyn was kicking his little blue sneakers balanced on one leg of Stephanie's father and held in his arm.

Grandma spoke up, "Where did he come from? Ranger is way above the cabbage patch."

Stephanie began calmly retelling about finding Austyn in her SUV and seeing Krystal looking in Vinnie's window a few days later. When she got up to the point of how sick Krystal was, she broke down running from the dining room table. Ranger's first instinct was to go after his Babe, but he stayed continuing where Stephanie left off.

"Tomorrow morning we're leaving for Point Pleasant so Krystal can spend her birthday at the beach with her son. We rented a house right on the ocean so she can see and hear it," he told her family. "I don't know where Stephanie has found this amazing strength."

"Pumpkin is giving this dying woman a birthday to remember," Frank said quietly gazing down at the baby who was about to lose his birth mother.

"Time is of the essence and Krystal doesn't have much. She chose Stephanie to take her place. From my understanding, there were foster families who wanted Austyn, but she did not want them. I've seen Stephanie with him, and Krystal did choose the right person for her son."

Directing his comment at his quiet wife, "She's the amazing daughter I've said she has always been."

Grandma Mazur was wiping her eyes, "She gets that from me."

Not saying anything, Ellen Plum got up from the table. She went in the opposite direction of her daughter.

Ranger got up from the table having finished explaining the changes in Stephanie's life; Austyn was in quite capable hands and went in search of his Babe. She was sitting on the stoop of the back porch hugging herself quietly crying.

"It hurts, Ranger." Stephanie leaned her head on his shoulder sitting beside her. "Krystal is younger than me. Her life has been so sad and now it is ending. She believes she'll be with her family again. How can she be so sure?"

"Faith, Babe. I had to believe we would find each other. I had doubts at times, but I wouldn't let it go."

"You believe it even now that things are different?"

"More. Your compassion brings me to my knees. Stephanie, I don't know anyone who would move heaven and Earth, as you have to give Krystal, a woman who came into your life with her son not by your choice, a birthday for all time. My men have been touched by you."

"Thank you for understanding, Ranger."

"This is you, Babe. I'm so proud of you."

Stephanie got up from the stoop waiting for Ranger and took his hand he offered.

Going back into the dining room, her mother had Austyn. "He needed some clean pants."

Stephanie got the feeling her mother was falling for the chubby cheeked baby boy with reddish brown hair from the gentle way she was brushing it.

"What's in there?" she asked seeing a large shoebox covered in faded wrapping paper printed with pink bows and ballerina shoes. 'STEPHANIE' was written across the top.

"Those are some of your favorite things I saved from when you were a baby," her mother said, "and I thought Austyn might like."

"You saved some of my baby things?"

"Of course."

Gingerly, she removed the lid making the old paper rustle. She noticed Austyn stretched his neck to see. "You want to see, Bubby?" Stephanie asked cradling him in one arm. She reached in bringing out a colorful block with a small ball inside. She shook it and the baby smiled at the noise. "I remember this." It was a white 'Chatter' telephone with a face on the front, which could be pulled. There were wooden blocks, a ring of colored keys, a pink blanket with a satin border; a couple of old baby books, and a 'Glow Worm' that still lit up when she squeezed it.

The baby made a noise when it glowed.

"You like that, Bubby?"

Frank asked, "What's a Bubby."

"Austyn was her brother's name and his nickname for Krystal was 'Bubby' before her family was killed when she was young."

"It's a long time to be alone," Frank commented.

Stephanie didn't stay for pineapple upside down cake but took a care package. Her stomach was in knots and Austyn had yawned. She still wanted to stop at her apartment for a few things before returning to Rangeman. She thought about staying at her place, but the emotional strength to be just her and Austyn wasn't there.

Before they were permitted inside, she waited outside her apartment door with the baby boy in her arms while the Security Expert completed his sweep of her apartment. Ranger sat down in her bedroom chair taking Austyn from Stephanie so he could drink from of his bottle while she packed her things to take to Point Pleasant and a few for the baby.

It was strange, just a short time ago; it would have been packing for just her, now it was two. However, thinking about it, it didn't seem that abnormal to her.

The nighttime routine Stephanie and Austyn developed was basically the same as if it was only one woman gaining confidence with the baby in her care, but included one very big Cuban difference, Ranger sat in the bathroom holding the towel for a clean, dripping wet little boy. She had begun reading to him as the baby book indicated with Ranger listening, and both watched him sleep when they checked on him before going to bed.

Before closing her eyes, Stephanie's last thought was 'this would be the best birthday she could give a mother and son'.


	10. Chapter 10

The Best I Could Give

_Chapter 10_

Stephanie's blue eyes were focused on the small baby boy in the middle of the large 7th floor bed, he was happy kicking his feet in his little blue sneakers she had just tied. He didn't know it in his happy baby world this would be the last trip with his mother Krystal. It was probably his only one.

Ranger stood back watching through the doorway, every nerve in his body from where he was standing could feel the emotions emanating off Stephanie. "Babe."

She didn't turn around; he didn't need to see her tears again. "We're just about ready, Ranger."

She didn't hear him, but felt the tingle grow stronger with the three quick steps it took to be behind her shaking form and turning her around slowly to face him. "I don't care about the time, Babe. I care about you."

"This is so hard," Stephanie whispered. "Krystal doesn't have the time like we do and to spend with her son to see him grow."

"I know. Austyn has you, Babe. He has us," Ranger told her. The 'us' came out naturally. "A whole bunch of ex-scary now mushy Army men and a grandfather he won over with one look of those big eyes."

Her blue eyes widened slightly from surprise at the word 'us' and Ranger reiterated it. "Us, Babe."

Her eyes closed as she inhaled letting out a deep breath. "Ready."

Leaning down, Ranger kissed her wet lips from the tears. "OK. I'm with you."

Stephanie picked up a fussing Austyn. "Ready for a big car ride, Bubby?"

He settled down immediately in her arms cooing his baby answer. Ranger dropped a kiss on Stephanie's forehead and amazing himself, one on the baby's. "Everything should be packed."

Ranger had the baby carrier in his hand after Stephanie strapped Austyn in going down in the elevator. She had the diaper bag with bottles and extra things for the baby and her purse on her shoulder. Stepping off, parked near the elevator was a large black passenger van with a ramp. "If Krystal is too weak, then a wheelchair would be easy to get in and out. Bobby thought of it," the Cuban in charge dressed casually explained. The company medic and his partner were waiting beside it.

"Hey, Bombshell, all the luggage and baby thing with wheels are in the back," Lester said shutting the back door.

Coming out of the van was Tank. "Nice and I'll hold down the fort," he relayed. "We'll be thinking of you, Stephanie." He tickled a chubby baby cheek.

"Thanks, Big Guy," she told him back with a hug.

Tank and Ranger shook hands. "We'll see you in a few days."

Stephanie was out of ear shot attaching the carrier to the base inside of the van, but Tank spoke quietly. "She's going to need you. Don't let the sloth beat you."

Ranger gave him an eyebrow at the veiled reminder. "The sloth is up in the tree and guarding the place."

"Good."

He walked up the ramp and Lester in the driver's seat raised it. Bobby took the other bucket seat up front. Ranger buckled himself in the black velour seat next to the baby; Stephanie was on the other side of Austyn next to the window.

There were two bench seats behind Bobby which he indicated could be folded up if needed. There was a wide space between them so hopefully making it easy for Krystal to get in and out.

"The nursing agency I contacted in Point Pleasant is sending a hospice nurse over to the house. Her name in Roma and would have everything ready at the house," Bobby explained as Lester drove out of the Rangeman garage. "The agency said she didn't mind getting the keys from the real estate company."

Ranger gave an approving nod and without looking raised Stephanie's hand to his lips. "No price, Babe," knowing exactly what she was thinking. The money didn't matter.

Having only to wait a minute or two, the van was parked in the front of St. Francis Hospital's glass doors.

"That's Carol Harris," Stephanie said to Ranger standing outside the van, "Krystal's social worker." She was walking beside Krystal in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse they could see through the doors. The sick woman had a puzzled expression unaware of her next destination.

"Hi, Krystal," the new foster mother greeted cheerfully with Austyn in her arms.

"Hi, Stephanie," her voice wasn't as hoarse as it had been when she visited her the day before. She was pale, but alert in a simple blue button down dress and flats. "Hi, Bubby." Her eyes went to the man she recognized and then the van.

"Krystal, this is Ranger. I know you've seen him, but have never been introduced. These are his employees, Bobby, the company medic, and Lester.

Carol didn't say anything to you because I wanted to surprise you. We're going for a little ride to Point Pleasant."

"The beach?" She said with tears forming instantly in her eyes. Stephanie had told her all about her favorite beach spot.

"Yes, we have a beach house rented so you can have a beach birthday with Austyn. Do you feel up to it?"

"More than anything to share that with my son, our son," she choked.

Carol handed Bobby papers and a bag. "These are a copy of medicine instructions and her doctor's orders. Her office number is listed." Lester took the small overnight bag to place with the rest of their things in the back.

"We have a nurse waiting at the house to assist us," Bobby explained.

Carol gave the dying woman's frail frame a light hug. "Enjoy yourself."

The nurse pushed the wheelchair up the ramp followed by Bobby. Lester was behind the steering wheel again.

"I've never met anyone like you, Stephanie," Carol Harris said with all honestly. "You didn't ask for this, but you accepted this adorable little baby and his mother into your life. I know this had to turn it upside down and I admire you for the way you have handled it." She directed her next words at Ranger. "And, Mr. Manoso, this whole thing must have your head spinning, yet you're here. That's a testament of your deep feelings for Stephanie. That's something very rare and special these days."

'My Babe is amazing and I will always be there," Ranger spoke from his heart to this woman he just met. He talked with her on the telephone, but not face-to-face. "To be honest, this was something I could never have planned for in three lifetimes and it threw me for a loop, but nothing could change my love for Stephanie. Austyn will have a very good life with us."

She was stunned hearing the words Ranger said. He admitted openly he loved her and dispelled the doubts she had about the role Ranger would have in her and Austyn's life. She murmured "I'll call you if there are any problems," after the case worker hugged her and Ranger ushered her back on the van.

"Are you comfortable, Krystal?"

"Very," she replied buckled in the seat.

Out of the diaper bag she pulled the shawl she picked out for Austyn's mother. "I got you this in case you were cold." Stephanie gently placed it around she shoulders for the 45 minute drive to Point Pleasant. Ranger was moving the car seat to next to Krystal like his Babe indicated. "I want you to share the ride with Austyn," she explained buckling the baby back in his seat.

Stephanie took her seat and Ranger was beside her when Lester pulled away from the hospital. Carol Harris was waving at the departing van praying to herself Krystal would have a birthday to remember.

Stephanie watched Trenton go by. Krystal was talking softly to Austyn across from her, but her mind was swirling. She couldn't help but look at the man next to her.

"I meant every word, Babe." Ranger whispered into her ear knowing Stephanie so well. "I may not put my feelings into words most of the time, but I do love you. We'll figure this baby stuff out as we go along and we'll give Austyn the life his mother would want him to have together."

The blue eyes focused on Ranger's face were glistening with tears. "I love you too! I just needed to hear the words."

"I can talk. Sloths can't."

She couldn't help but giggle at the reference.

The ride to the ocean seemed rather quick. Her head rested on Ranger's shoulder most of the drive. She and Bobby each questioned Krystal if she was all right assuring them she was.

"Oh, look how beautiful," Krystal remarked as the van parked in a driveway facing the ocean. The blue water spread out before them with the sand. A sprawling raised ranch was next to the black van with a deck facing the water across the length above them. A young African-American woman about Stephanie's age she guessed was approaching with a wheel chair down the handicapped ramp. She was wearing a brightly flowered scrub top over white pants and Crocs.

"You must be Roma. I'm Bobby, the Rangeman medic," he introduced himself getting out of the passenger door.

The ramp on the van was coming down. Stephanie and Austyn were coming off followed by Ranger. The introductions could wait so the nurse and Bobby could help Krystal out of her seat and off the van. Lester and Ranger were taking the luggage up the steps.

"See the ocean," Stephanie was telling Austyn watching the blue waves.

"It's so much more beautiful than I remembered," Krystal murmured mesmerized in the wheelchair next to them by the water, sand, and few beach goers in it.

Today, Stephanie was seeing the ocean and beach she was at so many times with different eyes. The breeze coming off the water was extra warm. The cries of the seagulls seemed more welcoming. The water was so blue and sparkled in the sun. The few clouds in the sky were fluffy meandering by over the waves.

She thought back to the very first time she remembered as a little girl seeing the ocean, how big it seemed. It was magical. Next to her was a young woman who all her life held on to the memories of her time at the beach with her family and those carried her through her life, the life that was ending. A new chapter in Stephanie's life was beginning with Ranger resting his chin in her hair and Austyn in her arms. Above all, she hoped the enchantment of the blue waves would give the dying woman the best birthday it could give.


	11. Chapter 11

The Best I Could Give

Chapter 11

Ranger watched the thin form of the dying woman on the deck. The bright blue striped umbrella was shading her watching the Atlantic Ocean. Stephanie was changing Austin and unpacking some of the baby things so she was occupied for a few moments so Ranger could speak with Krystal. He was quite unsure the best way to approach his solution to the baby's immediate future with his mother.

"It's beautiful," she said sensing the Cuban presence near.

"It is," Ranger agreed coming to stand next to her seated in the wheelchair. "This is Stephanie's favorite place to come."

Krystal spoke quietly entranced by the water coming and going on the sand. "I can see why. She has happy times here."

Unsure of the exact words to say, Ranger let the leader in him take over. "Krystal, I want to talk about your son. I have a great many connections and money to make things happen when I want quickly," he explained. "My company attorney when we return to Trenton can arrange a very quiet private adoption between yourself and Stephanie if that is what you want still."

She didn't quite respond as Ranger expected. "Stephanie doesn't love you because of that."

The ill woman was very perceptive. Ranger's money never mattered to Stephanie and never will he knew that; he knew she would be taken care of if the worst ever happened to him. She became uncomfortable if he lavished her too much with the expensive cars.

"Will Austyn change what you have with Stephanie? I don't want that." Her dark eyes overwhelmed her thin, pale face more so with the concern in them.

"No," Ranger said with no hesitation, but it was difficult keeping his voice even. "Stephanie and I were both unsure of children in our lives, but I can't imagine not seeing Austyn in her arms when we're together. She's come to love him very much in the short time he has been with her. We'll give him a good life and you'll be proud of him."

"I will and I know he will be loved. Please make the arrangements with your attorney for Austyn's adoption. I want that, Mr. Manoso."

"Call me Ranger."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Come on," Ranger quietly said taking Stephanie's hand. "Walk on the beach with me, Babe."

Stephanie wanted to protest but Ranger had anticipated it. "Krystal is resting and the nurse is with her. Austyn is napping. If he wakes up, Bobby and Lester will get him. We'll just walk up the beach a little ways."

"OK," she told him following Ranger down the steps with their fingers intertwined.

They left their sandals on the bottom step choosing to walk barefoot in the warm sand. They just walked slowly along the water's edge; both were in their own thoughts.

Ranger knew the woman beside him still had a nagging doubt in regards to his true feelings for her with the baby boy soon to be without his birth mother. He had to make her understand.

Stopping, the blank faced Bas Ass was anything but facing Stephanie. Tears were in her eyes, the ones she had been holding back at the house so the dying woman wouldn't see. Her watery blue eyes were locked on Ranger's handsome face. It was soft with deep concern playing out in those dark eyes.

"I need to tell you something," Ranger spoke in a low husky voice, his under-control emotions were out-of-control slightly. His throat ached from the rawness he was feeling being a part of the gift Stephanie was giving the very ill young woman. He saw Stephanie bite her lip, it was sign she was uncertain. His free hand was brushing along her cheek. "I love you."

The blue eyes never moved from his face or blinked, he knew she was waiting for him to say more qualifying his love. When Ranger didn't, she voiced her doubt without thinking. "That's it?"

"I love you, Stephanie Plum. Yes, that's it. I need you to know that and more importantly I need you to believe it."

The shock flickered in the perfect blue eyes he loved, but they never wavered off Ranger's face. She saw the unconditional love there. "Austyn."

"Austyn does not change one ounce of my love for you. His sudden appearance threw me I can say honestly, I'm learning here and I hope I can be the father figure you want to be there with you as he grows."

Her tears were falling freely. "I love you, Ranger, and only you. Austyn and I wouldn't want any other Bad Ass." There was happiness and uncertainty in her quiet voice when she questioned him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Babe."

"All the times you were 'in the wind' or with the Rangers in danger, were you ever afraid to die?"

He shook his head. "No, it was something doing what I did I accepted very early on. Rangeman would go on, my family would go on. That changed one day when I became very determined to come back."

"What?" She was watching his bowed head.

Ranger's dark eyes came up to hers. "I met you. When Scrogg shot me, even knowing I could die, saving Julie and you was my objective. I wasn't about to let him kill me and take away the 'someday' I realized I wanted."

Her breath caught because it was the second time in the last whirl wind of days the Cuban Man in Black declared their 'someday'.

"And, I hope you begin to believe me, Stephanie Michelle Plum, when I tell you Austyn makes it better between us. We're learning all this baby stuff together. He needs us, Babe."

"Even Bad Ass Sloths learn new stuff?" She questioned with a curve on her lips.

"Even Bad Ass Sloths when they get their heads out of the trees. How about when we return to Trenton, we go shopping for a crib? Austyn is getting a little too big for a laundry basket."

"It's a Moses basket."

"He'll grow out of it."

"But, what about your apartment? The décor isn't really screaming baby."

"I don't consider it just mine and I think an update is in order. It's ours and 'Burg' girls I thought lived to shop."

"Do I eat TastyKakes and chocolate?"

"Big time, Babe." Ranger kissed Stephanie drawing her tightly in his arms. Low, warm waves broke on their bare feet wrapped in each other watching the blue water; it allowed Stephanie to forget for just a few moments.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"You're so good with him," Krys told Stephanie as their son was bathed. His ill mother was sitting in her wheelchair watching Austyn in the small plastic tub brought from Trenton. His little feet were kicking in the water.

"Austyn enjoys his bath," Stephanie giggled. She was getting wet slightly from the constantly moving feet. She looked up seeing Ranger standing in the doorway watching the activity. He was usually observing and holding the soft baby towel while Stephanie washed the baby, but tonight he let Krystal have the pleasure. The soft blue towel was in her lap.

Even Bobby and Lester noticed their boss and friend was never far away from Stephanie. As emotional as the trip was for all of them, Stephanie bravely kept her smile holding her tears until she was in Ranger's arms out of Krystal's sight.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

She picked at her seafood dinner not having much appetite to feed her dying body but did drink most of the nutrient drink Roma urged Krystal to drink. The Rangemen gathered some drift wood from the beach and with some cords of wood in the bin, there was a fire on the beach below the rented house. Krystal was in a comfortable lounge chair carried from the deck and her toes squishing the warm sand. She knew her time was limited, but she was at peace. Stephanie gave her the beach for these few days, but without being aware, Krystal had an even more special gift. She sat there watching her beautiful baby son safe and contented watching the orange flames in the arms of the woman she chose for Austyn. Stephanie was leaning back in the chaise lounge secure in the support of the man who loved her and his arms were around them both. It was the best family Krystal could give her son.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Best I could Give**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Roma, the hospice nurse, reported to Ranger and Stephanie that Krystal had a very comfortable night when she came into the kitchen. The Cuban man and Lester were preparing breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon that Ranger knew Stephanie loved, and toast. Stephanie gave herself the assignment of buttering the toast. Austyn was sitting in his car seat carrier on the counter watching the activity around him.

"Krystal slept soundly waking up to use the bathroom once. She refused the full dose of prescribed pain meds during the night and fell back asleep. I'm going to help her dress after her bath and we will be out for breakfast. This is good for her; she even said she was hungry."

Ranger nodded his appreciation catching Stephanie's eyes.

"Thank you for your help," she told the nurse squeezing her hand before she walked out of the kitchen.

Roma turned around saying, "She's very blessed to have people to care for her like you. The love you have shown to her and in particular, her son, are making the passing of this life into the next easier. She knows in her heart, her baby will be cared for and have a home."

"I don't know how you do your job." Stephanie stopped buttering toast to hug Roma. "Thank you for being here. You're a Godsend."

"It's not an easy job, but knowing I can make a passing easier for a family and the patient that's why I do it. In all the time working as a hospice nurse, I can say I never met anyone who went out of their way as you have." Her focus shifted to Ranger including him in her compliment. "You're very special people, Angels I would say." She left the breakfast preparations to tend to the sick woman.

He had small nagging doubts about bringing Krystal to Point Pleasant, but after hearing the nurse's report, Ranger was amazed. Stephanie's intuition was right on even if she didn't fully know the effects of her plan on Austyn's mother. She wanted to show her the ocean and to share it with her son, but in doing so strengthened the young woman's dying body and soul. "Proud of you, Babe," he said stirring the eggs. He knew that without a doubt his heavy, dark spirit was much lighter from the experience.

"Oh these eggs are good," Krystal said as she took her time eating the scrambled eggs. Ranger used a trick from his mother. He poured evaporated milk into the whipped eggs so they cooked fluffy.

"I like having a Bad Ass in the kitchen," Stephanie teased as she ate her breakfast.

That damn sexy eyebrow arched. "Babe, I'll show you what else I can do in the kitchen." Ranger teased back.

The table laughed at Austyn, his little feet are always kicking and moving even when Stephanie gave him a bottle of formula. There were many moments of sadness, but the infant made everyone forget for a short time why he or she were all here in Point Pleasant.

Bobby and Lester were busy before breakfast. Since the house was handicapped accessible, they found in the storage area a canopy to be set up outside and thick rubber padding rolled up. When they unrolled it, it was long enough to go from the walkway making a path to the ocean's edge through the canopy. Krystal could not only watch the water but also touch it now. They set a few lounge chairs under the shady top for comfort out of the hot sun.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

When Stephanie stepped out on the deck with Ranger and Austyn after breakfast, she saw the track leading through the canopy to the water.

"The guys did that," Ranger let her know.

Stephanie looked up with questioning eyes and he answered the unspoken question, "Austyn and Krystal coming into our lives has affected us ex-Army men, Babe, but more than that is the true compassion in your heart." Ranger held her in his arms with Austyn letting her shed some tears.

She pulled away when his two friends came out and he held her soon-to-be adopted son while Stephanie ran to Bobby and Lester hugging them. "Thank you," she whispered to each.

Drying her tears quickly, she saw Krys coming being pushed by Roma. She had on a flowered beach dress that covered below her bony knees sitting in the wheelchair.

"Look, Krystal, what the guys did!" Stephanie was happy the young woman could feel the ocean not see it from the house.

"I can feel the water! Thank you!" Her big eyes had tears and excitement alive in them.

Bobby took over steering the wheelchair from the nurse. Roma went back into the house for the strong sun block. It took a few tugs and hard pushes when the padding sunk a little in the sand under the weight, but Krystal made it to the ocean. She let out a laugh when a wave broke against the wheelchair and dipping her feet in the warm water. "It's how I remember it!"

Ranger held Austyn watching Stephanie slip off the long tie-dyed T-shirt she was wearing revealing a one-piece blue bathing suit with silver grommets down the front and at the side of her hips. He was sucking in the salty air. The laces in the front were loosened a little giving Ranger a peek at the curve of her breasts.

"Ready to try the water, Bubby," the new mother-to-be asked the wide-eyed baby taking him from the man she loved with everything Stephanie was.

Austyn's skin was glistening from the baby sun block Stephanie had put on him, his reddish brown head covered with the small ball cap Ranger picked out at the baby store, and he was wearing a T-shirt with a sailboat over his blue shorts protecting his pale skin.

With the Cuban Bad Ass bare chested and wearing his aviator shades, he was right beside Stephanie walking out in the gentle waves. Stopping with the water part way up her calf, she asked "Ready?"

The baby was watching all the blue water around him from the protection of his other mother's arms. Austyn let out a laughing shriek "Eeh!" when his baby toes went in the water. His feet were kicking in it having a blast like in his bathtub.

Clapping her hands, Krystal called out to her son, "Are you having fun, Bubby?"

He laughed kicking his feet even more. Coming in from the water, Stephanie sat down in the sand next to Krystal's wheelchair with Austyn between her legs. The waves were breaking low in the sand so as the dying mother wiggled her toes in the water she could do it with the son she gave life.

Ranger watched from his spot in the ocean, Stephanie had an arm around the baby. He was doing baby giggles and kicking his always-moving feet as the small wave came up to splash him and ebb back to the ocean to do it again. Stephanie and Krystal were laughing at the fun Austyn was having. The young woman seemed to forget she was ill during those moments; she was living them.

Stephanie turned around hearing a car door. Standing by the bottom of the deck were her mother, father, and Grandma Mazur. Her grandmother could not be missed in a big floppy green and yellow straw hat.

Coming in from the water seeing Stephanie's family arrival, he held the wet baby so Stephanie could greet her family. Frank Plum called Ranger without Stephanie knowing inquiring how things were going in Point Pleasant after they arrived. He asked if his daughter needed his fatherly support and Ranger was positive having her family here for a time would ease the sorrow she felt.

"Mom! Daddy! Grandma! What are you doing here?" Stephanie called out running to meet them walking down the rubber path.

Swinging a burly Italian arm around his amazing younger daughter, he whispered, "Giving you our support."

She looked at her mother and grandmother; they nodded in agreement.

"Krys, I want you to meet my parents and grandmother. These are my parents Frank and Ellen and Grandma Mazur," she introduced.

"Hello, Krystal," Stephanie's father said shaking her frail hand gingerly. "Welcome to our family. You and your son are part of it now."

Her large eyes widened at the statement. "It's so nice to meet you." She was wiping tears because it had been so long to be part of a family if only for a short time.

Drying off a wet Austyn as best as Stephanie could with him squirming, her father was claiming him from Ranger.

"There's my new grandson," Frank said taking the baby from Stephanie in one arm and his hand pulled something from the baggy khaki shorts he was wearing. "Look what Grandpa brought you." He held in front of Austyn a hard plastic ball with nubs on it.

He grabbed for the green ball giggling and put it to his mouth. Ellen tugged on his shirt. "Is that good?"

Krystal watched the interaction. This was exactly what she hoped for her son. He would have a family to love him. She did give him the best she could give.


End file.
